hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire (creature)
Vampires are a race of undead beings who share notable characteristics such as the drinking of blood in order to survive. Origins The Cold People who appear in the B.P.R.D. story The Abyss of Time appear to be early vampires who lived during the prehistoric era. They came out at night and required a stake through the heart to stay dead. The Cold People describe themselves as "children of the old gods" and they worship the Ogdru Jahad and their sister, Black Heccata. H.M.S. Madelyn Rose According to vampire expert Professor Ethan Thomas, European vampires came to America in December 1773. In Stamford, Connecticut a group of rowdy colonists sought to imitate the Boston Tea Party. They dressed up like Indians and sneaked aboard the H.M.S. Madelyn Rose during the night. However, they were shocked to discover Prussian vampires which had been sent by the British to put an end to the colonial unrest. There was only one survivor, a man named Samuel Rogers. Rogers did his best to spread the word about the vampires but only a few believed his story. Some of these Prussian vampires were killed, but Professor Thomas claimed that about a half-dozen survived and went into hiding. Hecate Vampires appear to have some sort of connection with Hecate. They hold an annual festival in her honor and hundreds of witches and the heads of the great vampire families gather. This festival is the holiest day of their calendar. The Brezina sisters also refer to Hecate as "the source." Vampire Apocalypse By the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries vampires were spread throughout Eastern Europe. However, humanity had begun to fight back. The vampire menace was discussed in universities, books were written upon vampire hunting and killing methods, and entire cemeteries were being exhumed in search of the creatures. Vampires found themselves driven from Africa and their temples in Southeast Asia. The American vampires were primitive, savage creatures. Only in Europe did the last vestiges of vampire civilization remain and their future was looking grim. Finally in 1774 all vampire activity ceased. The heads of the great vampire families met that year and agreed to go into hiding. Vampires would still hunt and kill and create more vampires, but they would do so secretly. They believed that humanity would forget them over time, allowing the legend of the vampire to fade into myth. The vampires then agreed that on a specific day far into the future they would reawaken, raise their vampires armies, and bring humanity to its knees. This plan is mentioned in the Hellboy story The Sleeping and the Dead and expanded on in the B.P.R.D. story The Pickens County Horror. Vampire Traits & Weaknesses *Immortality *Supernatural physical prowess *Drinking of blood *Shape-shifting *Hypnosis *Weaknesses **Fire **Sunlight **Wooden stake through the heart **Silver **Decapitation **Cross Notable Vampires *The Varcolac - “The King of all Vampir, living and dead, Moroii and Stigoi.” *Baron Konig *Ilona Kakosy *Vladimir Giurescu *Simon Anders *The Vampire of Prague *Brezina Sisters *Mihail Giurescu Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Undead Category:Mythical Creature Category:Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Hellboy characters Category:Villains Category:Based on mythology, theology, folklore and literature